battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend Stages
This article lists the main levels of '''Stories of Legend'. For the full article about time-limited events, see here.'' Stories of Legend (レジェンドストーリー rejendo sutōrī, Lit. '''Legend Stories', also known as SoL) is a game mode unlocked after completing Empire of Cats - ''The Battle Cats Rising (Chapter 1) and was released in Version 2.0 of The Battle Cats. It features many new subchapters (each one with 6 or 8 stages), new types of enemies, new game mechanics, but also Event Stages where the player could win some prizes: Monthly Events (collectible units), Cyclone Stages (anti-metal Cats), Crazed Cats Stages (powerful variants of Normal Cats) and Awakened Stages (True Form of Special Cats). These new challenges wait for the most brave players to come. It is recommended to get Valkyrie Cat before starting these stages. Later, Bahamut Cat will be essential to progress further into the Stories of Legend and its special stages. The Cats' production cost in this mode is the same as Empire of Cats - The Emperor of Darkness (Chapter 2). Clearing a sub-chapter for the first time rewards the player 30 Cat Food, unlocks the next subchapter and the next ★ difficulty of the current subchapter. ★★ difficulty multiplies strength and health of the enemies by 1.5, and ★★★ difficulty doubles (x2) enemy strength and health. Clearing ★★ and ★★★ difficulties the first time also rewards the player with 30 Cat Food. Levels Sub-chapter 1: The Legend Begins The Legend Begins (伝説のはじまり Densetsu no hajimari) *Stage 1-1: Earthshaker (大地を揺るがす Daichi o yurugasu) *Stage 1-2: Return of Terror (あの恐怖、再び Ano kyōfu, futatabi) *Stage 1-3: Sunset Blues (おつかれサンセット Otsukare sansetto) *Stage 1-4: Melancholy Damp (メランコリー湿地 Merankorī shitchi) *Stage 1-5: Bouncy Park (ぷるるん広場 Pururun hiroba) *Stage 1-6: Gentle Smile (愛情のまなざし Aijō no manazashi) *Stage 1-7: Guardian of the Ranch (牧草の守護者 Bokusō no gādian) *Stage 1-8: Sleeping Lion (眠れる獅子 Nemureru shishi) Sub-chapter 2: Passion Land Passion Land (情熱の国 Jōnetsu no kuni) *Stage 2-1: Nyandalucia (ニャンダルシア Nyandarushia) *Stage 2-2: Paella Field (パエリア草原 Paeria sōgen) *Stage 2-3: Flamenco Hole (フラメン抗 Furamen kō) *Stage 2-4: Sangria River (サングリア川 Sanguria kawa) *Stage 2-5: Gazpacho Highland (ガスパチョ高原 Gasupacho kōgen) *Stage 2-6: Churros Night (チュロス・ナイト Churosu naito) *Stage 2-7: Bone Dry Gardens (乾いた庭園 Kawaita teien) *Stage 2-8: Tapas Desert (タパス砂漠 Tapasu sabaku) Sub-chapter 3: Glucosamine Desert Glucosamine Desert (グルコサミン砂漠 Gurukosamin sabaku) *Stage 3-1: Chondroitin Sandhill (コンドロイチン砂丘 Kondoroichin sakyū) *Stage 3-2: Sesamin Ruins (セサ民遺跡 Sesa-min iseki) *Stage 3-3: Isoflavone Cave (イソフラボン洞窟 Isofurabon dōkutsu) *Stage 3-4: Catechin Hills (ペプチド雪原 Katechiin kyūryō) *Stage 3-5: Lycopene Sunset (リコピンの夕焼け Rikopin no yūyake) *Stage 3-6: Propolis Oasis (プロポリスオアシス Puroporisu oashisu) *Stage 3-7: Peptide Snowfield (ペプチド雪原 Pepuchido setsugen) *Stage 3-8: Hyaluronan Mountain (ヒアルロン山 Hiaruron yama) Sub-chapter 4: Swimming Cats Swimming Cats (猫ども海を渡る Neko-domo umiwowataru) *Stage 4-1: Premature Launch *Stage 4-2: Deep Ocean Blue *Stage 4-3: Mermaid Cove *Stage 4-4: Chaos Lagoon *Stage 4-5: Playing Pirates *Stage 4-6: Fisherman's Dilemma *Stage 4-7: Seaweed Shallows *Stage 4-8: Salty is Seawater Sub-chapter 5: Risqué Terrain Risqué Terrain (見つめてキャッツアイ Mitsumete kyattsuai) *Stage 5-1: Lovely Minerals *Stage 5-2: Shapely Caverns *Stage 5-3: Enticing Tunnels *Stage 5-4: Squishy Hollows *Stage 5-5: Twin Peaks *Stage 5-6: Thriller Bridge Sub-chapter 6: Western Street Western Street (ウエスタン街道 Uesutan kaidō) *Stage 6-1: Gunman's Dawn *Stage 6-2: Cowboy Haven *Stage 6-3: Wanted Night *Stage 6-4: Macaroni Town *Stage 6-5: Wandering Traveler *Stage 6-6: Disappointed Guard *Stage 6-7: Cowboy Mountain *Stage 6-8: Rodeo Night Sub-chapter 7: Sea of Tuna Sea of Tuna (マグロ海域 Maguro kaiiki) *Stage 7-1: Red Tuna Coast *Stage 7-2: Fresh Wharf *Stage 7-3: Blue Ocean *Stage 7-4: Carapaccio Waters *Stage 7-5: Economic Sea *Stage 7-6: Tactical War Tuna *Stage 7-7: Frozen Tuna Front *Stage 7-8: Cave Fillet Sub-chapter 8: Bamboo Island Bamboo Island (バンブー島 Bambū shima) *Stage 8-1: Prickly Field *Stage 8-2: Bamboo Coast *Stage 8-3: Serial Killer Jungle *Stage 8-4: Disgusting Swamp *Stage 8-5: Dumpy Cave *Stage 8-6: Stardust Street *Stage 8-7: Mushroom Cliff *Stage 8-8: Frontier Spirit Sub-chapter 9: Squishy Cave Squishy Cave (ぷにぷに鍾乳洞 Punipuni shōnyūdō) *Stage 9-1: Milky Tunnel (ミルキートンネル Mirukī tonneru) *Stage 9-2: Fluffy Dark Weapon (ふわふわ暗黒兵器 Fuwafuwa ankoku heiki) *Stage 9-3: Mural of the Devil (悪魔の壁画 Akuma no hekiga) *Stage 9-4: The Wind Blows (隙間風のささやき Sukima kazenosasayaki) *Stage 9-5: Juvenile Killer (甘えんぼ暗殺者 Amaenbo asashin) *Stage 9-6: Upset Rock (うろたえる岩 Urotaeru iwa) *Stage 9-7: Flooded Cave (雨漏り洞窟 Amamori dōkutsu) *Stage 9-8: Chubby B. Goode (ぽっちゃり性善説 Pocchari seizensetsu) Sub-chapter 10: Volkanos Volcano Volkanos Volcano (ボルケーノ火山 Borukēno kazan) *Stage 10-1: Hot Bath Rock (半身浴岩 Hanshin-yoku iwa) *Stage 10-2: Gentle Geyser (ほっこり間欠泉 Hokkori kanketsusen) *Stage 10-3: Thick Magma (とろーりマグマ Toro ̄ri maguma) *Stage 10-4: Fire Cage (炎の檻 Honō no ori) *Stage 10-5: Volcanic Defender (火口を守る者 Kakō o mamoru mono) *Stage 10-6: Flame Caldera (メラメラカルデラ Meramerakarudera) Sub-chapter 11: Neverending Cat Story Neverending Cat Story (千里の道 Senri no michi, Lit. '''Journey of a thousand miles) *Stage 11-1: Potential Road *Stage 11-2: Gloomy Tree *Stage 11-3: A Song in the Wind *Stage 11-4: Philosophy Road *Stage 11-5: Frontier Bell *Stage 11-6: River of Tears *Stage 11-7: Shining Road *Stage 11-8: The Trial Deep Sub-chapter 12: Castle of Fish '''Castle of Fish (アオ・ザ・カナ ao za kana) *Stage 12-1: The Sea Whispers *Stage 12-2: Ripples Island *Stage 12-3: Octopus Sea *Stage 12-4: Poseidon Rest *Stage 12-5: Moonlight Beach *Stage 12-6: Coral Coral Reef *Stage 12-7: Ark of the Month *Stage 12-8: Killer Sardines Sub-chapter 13: Sushi Island Sushi Island (軍艦島 Gunkanjima) *Stage 13-1: Tuna Field *Stage 13-2: Crab Field *Stage 13-3: Salmon Cave * Stage 13-4: Sea Urchin Cave *Stage 13-5: Caviar Woods *Stage 13-6: Natto Bay *Stage 13-7: Halibut Forest *Stage 13-8: Shrimp Frontier Sub-chapter 14: The Scratching Post The Scratching Post (つめとぎ の廊下 Tsume togi no rōka) *Stage 14-1: Cardboard Corridor *Stage 14-2: Catnip Dream *Stage 14-3: Crunchy Wall *Stage 14-4: Wading Woodchips *Stage 14-5: Crunchy Pillar *Stage 14-6: Disapproving Giant Sub-chapter 15: Parthenon Parthenon (パルテノン神殿 Parutenon shinden) *Stage 15-1: Altar of Zeus *Stage 15-2: Sword of Achilles *Stage 15-3: Road of Eros *Stage 15-4: Dawn of Gaia *Stage 15-5: Gates of Aphrodite *Stage 15-6: Labyrinth of Hades Sub-chapter 16: Low Tide Beach Low Tide Beach (ずんどこ海水浴場 Zundoko kaisuiyoku-ba) *Stage 16-1: Clammy Cove *Stage 16-2: Beached Mammals *Stage 16-3: Bikini Territory *Stage 16-4: Apple Bobbing Ocean *Stage 16-5: Parasol Field *Stage 16-6: Ancient One-Piece *Stage 16-7: Glassy Sands *Stage 16-8: Star Ocean Sub-chapter 17: Alcatraz Alcatraz (アルカトラズ島 Arukatorazu shima, Alcatraz) *Stage 17-1: Gull Coast *Stage 17-2: Pelican Island *Stage 17-3: Underground Base *Stage 17-4: Villains Jungle *Stage 17-5: Chicken Game *Stage 17-6: Cat Trial *Stage 17-7: Prison Prairie *Stage 17-8: Jailer in the Morgue Sub-chapter 18: Jail Break Tunnel Jail Break Tunnel (脱獄トンネル Datsugoku tonneru) *Stage 18-1: Sin and Punishment *Stage 18-2: Prison Sentence *Stage 18-3: Harry Tunnel *Stage 18-4: Dead Falls *Stage 18-5: Pitfall Zone *Stage 18-6: The Great Escaper Sub-chapter 19: Capone's Jail Capone's Jail (カポネの監獄 Kapone no kangoku) *Stage 19-1: Jailbreak Diary *Stage 19-2: Last Gang *Stage 19-3: Prison Destruction *Stage 19-4: King of Freedom *Stage 19-5: Liar's Fate *Stage 19-6: Pigpen Taboo Sub-chapter 20: Silk Road Silk Road (シルクロード Shiruku rōdo) *Stage 20-1: Gandara's Rest *Stage 20-2: Utopia is Over There *Stage 20-3: Godiego Pass *Stage 20-4: Monkey Magic *Stage 20-5: Outsider's Gate *Stage 20-6: Marco Po Road *Stage 20-7: Pig Swill *Stage 20-8: Imp's cold sweat Sub-chapter 21: Stairway To Darkness Stairway to Darkness (闇へと続く地下道 Yami e to tsudzuku chikadō, Leading to Darkness underpass) *Stage 21-1: Safe & not Sorry *Stage 21-2: Claustronyctophobia *Stage 21-3: Red Alert *Stage 21-4: Pitfalls of Life *Stage 21-5: Subtle Curfew *Stage 21-6: Underground Sub-chapter 22: Prince of Darkness Prince of Darkness (魔王の豪邸 Maō no gōtei, Mansion of Satan) *Stage 22-1: The Red Carpet (セレブな玄関 serebu na genkan, Celebrity Entrance) *Stage 22-2: The Bathroom (バスルーム basurūmu) *Stage 22-3: The VIP Room (オシャレＶＩＰルーム oshare VIP rūmu) *Stage 22-4: Torture Room (拷問部屋 goumon heya) *Stage 22-5: Dictator's Garden (独裁者の庭 dokusaisha no niwa) *Stage 22-6: Satan's Bedroom (魔王の寝室 maou no shinshitsu) Sub-chapter 23: Dead End Night Dead End Night (終わりを告げる夜 Owariwotsugeru yoru) *Stage 23-1: Feast of Betrayal (裏切りの宴 uragiri no utage) *Stage 23-2: Catharsis' End (終焉のカタルシス shūen no katarushisu) *Stage 23-3: Black Premonition (黒い予感 kuroi yokan) *Stage 23-4: Broken Mask (砕けた仮面 kudaketa kamen) *Stage 23-5: Agape's Cage (アガペーの檻 agapē no ori) *Stage 23-6: Saint Red Fox (赤いきつねの聖者 akai kitsune no seija) Sub-chapter 24: Battle Royale Battle Royale (バトルロワイヤル batoru rowaiyaru) *Stage 24-1: Her Highness, Milk T. *Stage 24-2: Angry Fighting *Stage 24-3: The Horrible Song *Stage 24-4: Trap of Cowards *Stage 24-5: Dark Nemesis *Stage 24-6: Scent of Gore & Fish Sub-chapter 25: Scars of War Scars of War (戦争のつめあと Sensō no tsume ato) * Stage 25-1: Valkyrie Plains * Stage 25-2: Minefield * Stage 25-3: Kugel Schreiber * Stage 25-4: Muddy Trench * Stage 25-5: Sniper Jungle * Stage 25-6: Sunset Soldier * Stage 25-7: Father's Back * Stage 25-8: Winning Back Sub-chapter 26:'' Sea Polluter '' * Stage 26-1: Oil Platform * Stage 26-2: Sweat and Aldehyde * Stage 26-3: Ancient Trial * Stage 26-4: I'm onto you * Stage 26-5: Littering Coast * Stage 26-6: Benzene Field * Stage 26-7: Government Watchdog * Stage 26-8: Revolving-door Floats Sub-chapter 27: Body & Soul * Stage 27-1: Sunset's Howl * Stage 27-2: Gestalt, Decay * Stage 27-3: Warrior's Dawn * Stage 27-4: Cursed Blizzards * Stage 27-5: Sign of the Cat * Stage 27-6: Out of Despair * Stage 27-7: Metabolic Syndrome * Stage 27-8: Love and Death Sub-chapter 28: Weak & Mildly Acidic (also known as Weak Yet Bitter and Bad to Worse) * Stage 28-1: At last, I'm a Cat * Stage 28-2: Knights of the Round * Stage 28-3: Cat Catharsis * Stage 28-4: Beautiful Finale * Stage 28-5: No More Bad Dreams * Stage 28-6: Learned to Love Category:Game Features